


[Cover Art] for " The Melted Man" by Evenlodes_Friend

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " The Melted Man" by Evenlodes_Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evenlodes_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Melted Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841468) by [Evenlodes_Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/pseuds/Evenlodes_Friend). 



 

More practice with my Bamboo Fun tablet and pen ... and another use of blending images using The Gimp.

[Ribbet](http://www.ribbet.com/app/#/in/picasaweb) came to my aid again for lettering and a nice understated matte.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/32UpJF1iEvqjjluKk8SAsNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
